


A Bit Too Crazy

by KurokoNoBasukeTrash



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: Established Relationship, Freeform, I need a beta, I'm so sorry, Idol AU, M/M, Not Beta'd, Probably ooc, Tumblr Prompt, Very Minor, first IwaOi fic, minor injury, no one offered to beta, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7435237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurokoNoBasukeTrash/pseuds/KurokoNoBasukeTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I’m your manager and holy shit you have crazy fans’ AU</p>
<p>Prompt from http://cup-of-hot-coffee.tumblr.com/post/118599158660/job-aus</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit Too Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> What do you mean I have other fanficitions I should continue
> 
> In all truth, I'm not continuing any other ones until I have a beta reader so it may take a while-
> 
> Anyway I wanted to write IwaOi so,,
> 
> <333

It was 12:35.

The damn concert had ended over two hours ago, yet here he was. Forcefully ripping the idol out of the deadly grips of his fans. He had the most difficulty getting one of them to let go of his ankle, because holy shit her grip was strong. He was almost certain it had left a bruise, and that would just end up as an annoyance for him. With a low growl, he finally managed to free said idol from his fans. Immediately after, the crowd was pushed back by the bodyguards and police hired specifically for this purpose. They had taken a few minutes to regroup after being trampled over by the storm of females, which left the job of aiding the idol's escape to his irritable manager. Now, more than ever, he regretted ever agreeing to this job. It was a headache in more than one way, and he really couldn't comprehend why he didn't quit already as he guided the idol by pressing on the small of his back.

He forcefully shut the door to his makeup room, viciously turning the lock. He let his back hit the door and slowly slide down it, a low groan rumbling in his throat. His eyes caught the amused look shot his way, a scowl given in return. He took this moment to properly asses the damage to their most famous and utterly annoying idol, and reminded himself to quit his job in the morning.

The idol's, Oikawa's, brown hair was in disarray, oh god was a small clump of it torn out? It was nothing like the carefully styled look that had taken two hours of Oikawa complaining and whining and just plain being annoying. His stage makeup was smeared down his face, a sight that caused the manager to avert his eyes for a moment. The jacket he had worn was missing, likely the subject of a fight between fans at the moment, and his shirt was practically torn to shreds, his jeans were partly pulled down. The manager's eyes caught onto something that would be seen as interesting to the idol's many fan's, and he had to stifle a chuckle at the sight.

"That's going to be all over the Internet whenever someone posts some picture they took of it."

He gestured down towards the waistband of the idol's boxers, white with green alien heads. The brunette giggled, yes the full grown man chose to giggle of all things, as he noticed his choice boxers had been revealed.

"Aww, is Iwa-chan jealous now that he's not the only one who's seen them anymore?"

'Iwa-chan,' as the manager was now dubbed, sent Oikawa a look that clearly told him to shut his mouth before he got hurt. He pushed himself to his feet, striding to the other side of the makeup room to grasp a glass off a shelf. He returned to the counter, smoothly moving to pick up the pitcher of water on the counter and pour a substantial amount into the glass.

"Why the hell did you offer to give everyone hugs, Shittykawa? Is this why your last manager quit?"

Iwaizumi spoke gruffly, turning around with the glass in hand. Ice tinkled against the edges of the glass as he stopped moving, his eyes once again fixed on the cause of the problem in the first place. Oikawa Tooru, probably the most mainstream idol of the year, was doing the most ridiculous 'seductive' pose in front of him.

If the guy wasn't so damn hot Iwaizumi would be tempted to punch him.

He crouched down, holding the water glass out for Oikawa to take. Oikawa smirked, before taking the glass of water out of his hands and proceeding to drain it of the cold liquid. He sucked a piece of ice into his mouth, sucking on it as he set the now empty (save for a couple pieces of ice) glass down on the ground beside him.

"Well Iwa-chan, I appreciate my fans. And every single one of them deserve a hug! They just got a little excited~"

"A 'little' is an understatement, you're lucky that you're not in as many pieces as your shirt."

"They'd never hurt me! How dare you accuse my lovely fans of such intent!"

Oikawa made a scene of flourishing his hand in a mock offended-motion. In response, Iwaizumi motioned towards the ankle that was almost surely bruised. The idol huffed, dropping the subject before he walked himself into a corner and embarrassed himself.

"Besides, these things are only sort of the reason my last manager quit."

"Care to elaborate?"

"He quit because the fans nearly trampled his boyfriend trying to get me. His boyfriend broke three of his ribs because of it~"

Oikawa repositioned himself to sit upwards with his legs crossed, his singsong tone earning a distasteful look from Iwaizumi.

"That's not something to act so nonchalant about Shittykawa."

Iwaizumi reached down, gently beginning to tug off Oikawa's right shoe. Oikawa hummed, sending his signature smile Iwaizumi's way.

"Ooo, can't wait until later Iwa-chan~?"

With that said, Iwaizumi reached up with both hands and boxed Oikawa over the ears, before continuing to pull the shoe off. A few complaints and 'how mean Iwa-chan!'s later, the shoe was tossed away. He rolled the top of the sock down, examining Oikawa's ankle carefully. It looked red where the fan's finger's had locked into a death hold on it; apparently she hadn't been thrilled with her chance at a hug being taken away from her.

"She got you on the ankle you sprained a bit ago. You should probably get it checked before the next concert."

"It's fine Iwa-chan, it'll just bruise a bit~!"

"You said it was just a bruise when you sprained it, and look where that led. Now come on, pick out some clothes to throw on before you get cold."

"But Iwa-chan~ Don't you prefer me like this~?"

And god dammit if that slow smirk didn't turn Oikawa's already handsome face into what could only be described as sexy. Without further hesitation, Iwaizumi placed his right hand on the back of Oikawa's neck and tugged his head forward. His other hand lifted to tangle it's fingers between the messy locks of brown hair, slightly damp from sweat. He leaned forward to meet Oikawa's lips with his own. His moving lips were met earnestly with the pair of slightly pink ones opposite him. Oikawa's lips parted slightly, giving the other male a chance to slide his tongue in-between them. A sort of disgruntled sound reverberated in Oikawa's throat as his hands searched for purchase, clinging to Iwaizumi's shirt once they found it. The muscular male took that as an invitation to pull Oikawa closer, swiping his tongue on the roof of Oikawa's mouth, before moving it to meet Oikawa's. After a few moments of tongues darting against each other, Iwaizumi pulled his mouth away from Oikawa's. The latter grumbled a complaint, trying to pull his beloved Iwa-chan back to him. His face was heavily flushed, his mouth still slightly parted. Iwaizumi shook his head, untangling his fingers from Oikawa's hair.

"If you get sick I won't be able to pick up where we left off when we get home. So hurry up and get dressed Shittykawa."

As Iwaizumi watched Oikawa hurry to throw on the first outfit he could find, he reflected on his stance on being his boyfriend's manager. Sure it was hectic, but he was one of the few that received the pleasure of seeing Oikawa after a show. One of the few that was allowed to witness Oikawa with his hair wet from sweat mixed in with his products, could relish the difference between the fake smile sent towards the crowds and the real smile saved only for him. He touched his lips, a small smile gracing them as a new thought entered his mind.

He was the only one who would share the light pink lipstick Oikawa wore during his concerts, passed on directly from the idols mouth.

Maybe he'd maintain his job as a manager for just a bit longer.


End file.
